Locked Away
by AnRevival
Summary: Trigger for Rape. Paige is known as stubborn, outgoing, and a fighter. What happens when she's caught off guard and thrown into the world of Bray Wyatt? Will she be able to save herself? The task seems impossible when she becomes pregnant with the cult leader's child. If she's going to save herself and her child, she's going to need to use her wits instead of her fighting skills.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story has scenes of violence and sexual assault. Please read with care. I take no ownership of the characters of Paige, and of Bray Wyatt.

xxxx

Prologue:

Sitting her gym bag down on the bench, Paige couldn't help but have a smile on her face. For her, training was enjoyable. She couldn't believe it, she had made it to the WWE. She was heartbroken when the first time she tried out she was not signed, but that only made her try harder at the next tryout and she was ecstatic that she had made it.

What made it even more special, was the fact that she had went as herself, piercings and all. The first time she had tried out, she had done what she thought they had wanted, she became tan, dyed her hair blonde, and ditched the piercings. However, that was not what they were looking for, and she wasn't signed. So, when the WWE had tryouts the following year, Paige decided to go as herself and if that didn't work, then she didn't know what would. Thankfully for her, it worked and she was signed on the spot.

So, there she stood, in the locker room of the training facility of the WWE. She had made many friends during her two years of being in developmental, one of those friends she considers her best friend. Emma and her clicked on the spot, she loved the energetic personality of the older blonde. They hung out every chance they got, would often train together during training sessions, and often would ask one another for advice with a problem. Hearing the door open, the raven haired diva turned to see her best friend enter the room, gym bag in hand.

xxxx

April 7, 2014 is a night that she will never forget. Not only did she make her in ring debut on the WWE main roster, but she had accomplished something that no other diva had done before. She was the youngest divas Champion in WWE history. The fact that she wasn't even aware that she would be called up to the big leagues made it that more special. She didn't care that she was crying on national television, she didn't care that she was out of character. She just made her in ring debut and captured the Diva's title on the same night. She felt like she was on top of the world, that she could do anything.

Standing on the ramp, she looked back into the crowd who were cheering her name, and smiled. She couldn't believe that her dream had came true. She had trained extra hard back when she was in NXT, going to the performance center five days a week and working with her coach. She took out anyone who came her way, held the NXT title well over 100 days, fans thought of her as "the anti-diva", a fighter, and a fighter she was.

Walking backstage, she was greeted by all of her fellow WWE divas with congratulations and hugs. However, they forgot that their microphones were still on and she heard them talking about her as they walked away. She didn't care because she knew that she had done something that they could never do.

she was both the WWE divas Champion and the NXT women's Champion at the same time. They all were given the chance to defeat A.J. Lee, and they failed, but she did not. She ignored their comments and walked into the divas locker room to shower and get changed. As she let the hot water hit her body, she finally took it all in. She had just ended the 295 day title reign of A.J. Lee, The most over diva in the WWE. The best part about it was the fact that it was Lee herself who picked Paige to go over and end her record breaking title reign.

She promised herself that once she was done with her shower that she would find A.J. and personally thank her for what she did. Sadly, however, A.J. was already gone when she did finish her shower. She asked Tamina to tell A.J. thanks for her, and Tamina said she would. Hearing her phone text tone, she smiled at the message from her mother. She quickly replied to thank her for the congratulations, and began to pack up her stuff to head out of the arena.

xxxx

It had been three months since Paige shocked the world and captured the divas title. She still wondered if it was all a dream, if she really made it to the big leagues. She had defended the championship with pride and honor, defeating all of her opponents at every pay review. Tamina was her first challenger, and Paige knew that she was going to be challenged by the Hall of Famer's daughter. So when she came out victorious against her, she was pretty surprised. Her next two opponents weren't that difficult to defeat, and she did so with ease.

With each victory she became more confident, more at home on the main roster. Unfortunately, not everybody was happy that she was given the opportunity. In fact, most of the other divas refused to associate with her, making her feel alone. The only person who still associated with her was her best friend from developmental, emma. She was grateful for that, at least she knew she could count on her to not abandon her.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. For Paige, it happened 24 hours after she had successfully defended the title against Naomi. She went out there to cut a promo, which she had hoped would go well considering she was still very new on the microphone. When AJ's music interrupted her, She was happy to see the former divas Champion walk down to the ring.

The things they were able to do were nothing but spectacular. They were allowed to be ruthless, allowed to do things that divas we're not allowed to do in a very long time. They both tried very hard to get their match at Hell in a Cell inside the unforgiving structure, but that was unsuccessful. Their rivalry ended that night.

xxxx

Tears slide down her cheeks as she remembers the first night on the WWE main roster. Sliding down to the floor with her knees against her chest, she wraps her arms around herself. That night seems so long ago, and she's even surprised she can even recall it in as much detail after all these months. She remembers the rush of emotions, the love from the UK filled crowd... everything about that night. She remembers how happy she was to get the chance to work with A.J. Lee, someone who she looked up to while down in developmental.

A sad smile crosses her features as she remembers the fun they had traveling together to house shows and live events. She remembers the laughter, the friendship both girls developed over their feud. Remembering the last match she had with her at Hell in a Cell, Paige squeezes her eyes shut.

In an effort to clear her mind, Paige shakes her head from side to side; Her hair falling in front of her face as she does so. Lifting her hand up towards her face, she wipes the tears from her eyes and slowly stands up. A million thoughts run through her mind, Why does he want me to be a part of his family? How can I escape without getting caught? She's attempted before, at one point just steps away from freedom, but she was unable to take those few steps.

Carefully walking over to the bed, she sits down with a heavy sigh, her wrist shooting with pain as she gently pulls back the comforter. With her head softly hitting the pillow, her eyes fill with tears as her mind drifts into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this chapter contains violence and sexual assault. Please read with care.

Chapter 1.

Opening her eyes, Paige is surrounded by darkness. She opens and closes her eyes again, hoping to see light but she sees none. She tries to move her arms and legs, but quickly realizes that they are restrained by metal... She then realizes that what she is looking up at is the ceiling. Whoever has her has chained her up laying down. Hearing footsteps, she turns her head and can only see a shadow walking towards her. She refuses to scream, instead giving a glare. No one says a word. swallowing hard, Paige opens her mouth to speak.

"Who are you and what do you want from me? "

She waits for some sort of answer, anything to help her figure out who this person is, and where she is being held. She hears footsteps again, instinctively her body tenses in anticipation. For a moment, Time stops as the footsteps come closer. Before she can open her mouth to ask again, she sees a flash light appear in front of her face. She is blinded by it. It's only on for a few seconds, but that is enough to make Paige shut her eyes in an attempt to avoid the light. Her eyes fly open however when she feels fingers run through her hair, making her shiver involuntarily.

"No, stop… "

Her request is granted and she feels relieved. The relief she feels is short-lived as her eyes fill with tears and she gasps for air. She feels pain, her wrist is hurt, it is broken.

"AAHHHH!"

She can't help the tears that fall from her eyes, the pain is just too much. Feeling hands around her other wrist,she screams. Pulling against the chains only makes her wrist throb even more, but she doesn't stop. What makes her stop is feeling weight holding her down. "

Get off of me! "She screams, but that does not happen. She feels pain from the wrist that previously was held, she hears it crack.

She tries to scream, but feels a hand clamp over her mouth. Her eyes go wide as she feels their breath on her ear. She knows what gender the person is, the person is a male. She can feel his private between her legs, and realizes that he is naked.

She can't believe that this is happening, she's a professional wrestler… This is not supposed to happen to her. She doesn't know what else to do, she's tried everything. How the hell is she suppose to fight back with one broken wrist and one injured one? Suddenly, a thought pops into her head. What if she goes limp, pretends to surrender? Will he release the chains from her arms and legs? let her go? Will he not want to hurt her anymore? All of these thoughts run through her head as she makes her decision.

She stops trying to fight, turns her head to face the wall. She feels his weight shift, she's certain that it worked. All hopes of a victory are crushed, when she feels his lips on her neck.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Paige."

Her eyes go wide...

She tries to regulate her breathing, to try and calm herself down. Her head is spinning, it's hard for her to think straight. Her eyes slowly flutter as she feels herself leaving her body. She realizes there's nothing she can do. In an Instant, she's floating, looking down at her body. She sees herself laying there, his lips on hers. She sees him smile as his hands rome her body, stoping at her waist. Her eyes go wide again as she sees hands fumble with the button of her pants, and she's brought back into her body.

"NO! DON'T DO THIS!"

She pulls against the chains once again, hoping beyond hope to break their hold on her wrists. She doesn't care that as of a result, her wrists are throbbing in pain, doesn't care that he's yelling at her to "STOP FIGHTING!" All she knows is that this can't happen to her, she can't allow herself to become a victim. She feels hands clamp around her neck, squeezing the air from her lungs. She hears his voice, but can't understand what he is saying. His voice seems so far away, and she's certain that she's going to die, that he's tired of her resistance. The pressure that she feels is gone, and she gulps in sharp breaths of air.

"YOU BITCH!"

Sharp pain enters her jaw, and she feels something pop out of her mouth. She hears the object fall to the floor, and realizes that something broke. It's then that she feels liquid going down her throat, and it tastes like metal. Running her tongue along the top of her mouth, she doesn't feel anything missing. It's when she does the same to the bottom that she realizes that she's missing a tooth, that she is bleeding.

"You don't want to play nice, Paige? Then I won't play nice either!" She hears his voice again.

Breathing heavily, she begins to do the only thing she can do, she begins to softly cry. She can feel him unzip her pants, can feel the cold air hit her skin, can feel him rip open her shirt. Her head is spinning, her mouth is on fire, and she's certain that her worst fear is taking place. All the self-defense that she took wasn't an option, he took that away from her.

"That's it, relax, I'll be gentle."

Slowly turning her head to once again face the wall, She slams her eyes shut. The pressure of his lips on her collarbone makes her whimper. She can feel herself slipping, shutting down. She hopes for an escape, anything to get away. The last thing she feels is him softly entering inside of her.

xxxx

The first thing that Paige sees when she opens her eyes is light, and it takes her a few minutes to adjust to it. Her head is pounding, her wrist throb, and the hole where her tooth use to be is on fire. Turning her head, Paige can see that she's lying on a bed, and the light is coming from the lamp beside it. She tries to move her arms, and discovers that her arms aren't chained anymore. Sitting up carefully, Paige lets the beige comforter fall in her lap. That's when she feels the air hit her body. She has no Clothes on, she remembers what happened the previous night. A chill runs down her spine as she looks for her clothing.

Seeing them on the floor, Paige quickly stands up and walks over to where they lay. It's not until she takes a closer look at them that she notices they are torn. "Fuck!" She exclaims under her breath, running a hand through her hair causes excruciating pain to invade her left wrist. "OUCH!"

"Are you hurt?"

Spinning around, she sees him, she sees the man who caused her this pain in the first place. Squeezing her eyes shut, she takes a deep breath. "Yes, I'm hurt, you son of a bitch!"

"Now, Now, language Paige."

Her anger is boiling, but she knows that right now is not the time to get angry. She tells herself to stay calm, to figure out a plan to get away.

"I'm sorry that you're hurt, beautiful. You left me no choice, you chose to resist me." He walks over to her, she holds her breath.

Feeling his fingers softly run down her cheek, Paige digs her fingernails into the Palms of her hands, ignoring the pain the movement brings. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest, can feel the blood running through her veins, She feels like the world is spinning, like she's about to fall.

she softly whispers, "Please don't."

Hearing him sigh, she brings herself to open her eyes... he's not in front of her anymore. Shivering, she tries to cover herself with the comforter as much as she can. She finds it difficult from the pain she feels from her wrist. "Why did you take me? I want to go home." She hopes that he'll give her something, any sort of knowledge into why he has taken her.

"I have clothes for you, would you like to put some on?"

A look of disbelief crosses her features, what does he think? she thinks inside her head, but she can't bring herself to voice the question out loud. She simply nods her head, and sighs. "Can I please have something to eat? I'm-

She stops talking and her eyes go wide. Her captor is standing in front of her with a pair of black lace lingerie. The raven haired Twenty-two year old repeatedly shakes her head no. "I'm not wearing that, no way!" She exclaims, raising her voice as she does so.

"Oh yes, you are. It's all you have, babydoll," She can see him smile and that makes her sick. He continues, "Since you have a bit of an injury, I'm going to help you put clothes on."

"No, No..." She says, panic clearly visible in her voice. "I'm fine, I can do it myself," she says out loud, trying to calm herself down.

Suddenly, her back is pressed into the mattress, and he's looking at her with anger in his eyes. Opening her mouth, she screams. The scream doesn't last long however, as his hand covers her mouth, and tears begin to fall from her eyes. Trying to push him off, she feels a surge of pain in her left wrist, and screams under his hand. Her wrists are caught, and violently pinned above her head, causing the right one to crack in pain. Biting at his hand, she hears him hiss in pain. She can tell he's hurt, but she's unable to react fast enough.

She can feel his breath on her, can feel his hand squeezing her wrists. "You listen to me, and you listen good. You are hurt because last night instead of cooperating with me, you decided to resist me. Now, I don't want to hurt you anymore, Paige. Don't make me hurt you!"

She lay's there, waiting for his next move.

"Do you understand me, Paige?" He asks her, kissing her forehead.

Slowly she nods her head, and he removes his hand from her mouth. She doesn't move, doesn't want to risk injury. He's still there, on top of her, wrists roughly pinned above her head. It seems like minutes that they both remain frozen, staring at one another, but he releases her after a few seconds.

"Sit up, Paige."

Slowly, she complies, as tears fall onto the comforter, and she takes in deep breaths. "I'm not going home, am I?" she whispers, already knowing the answer. So, when it goes silent, she knows that she's not leaving there, that he's not going to let her go.

"Stand up."

She can't, she's frozen in place. This isn't like her, this isn't like her at all.

"STAND UP! NOW!"

The fury in his voice makes her jump where she sits, and more tears fall from her eyes. "Okay, Okay, just please don't hurt me."

"shhh, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm helping you. I'll even let you wear a shirt and pants."

xxxx

Closing her eyes, Paige slides down to the floor with her back against the wall, as she allows herself a moment to cry, a moment of weakness. She still can feel his hands on her body, taking his time to dress her, making her feel disgusted with herself. How he took pleasure in doing it, how he took advantage of the situation and allowed his fingers to linger on her private areas.

The worst part of it all, she feels responsible for it. If she didn't resist him in the first place, then she wouldn't be in this situation right now. She wouldn't of had to stand there and take his violation of her body, wouldn't of had to dig fingernails into her hands to avoid feeling pleasure at the touch.

"Why are you so stupid?" She asks her self out loud, as the self blame takes full affect. She hates herself, she feels so helpless, so powerless. The thing is, these feelings never entered her emotions before, never did she feel like this.

Trying her best to not cause her wrists any more pain, Paige wipes the tears from her eyes on the knees of her pant leg. She pushes herself up with her knees, and walks over to the night stand where the lamp sits. He had told her that he wrote her a letter, that it explains everything in there. She doesn't want to read it, doesn't want to know what sick twisted thoughts he has about her. Sadly, she has no other option, he won't tell her. Her fingers tremble as she carefully picks up the folded paper and begins to read.

xxxx

Dear Paige,

I know right now, you're probably scared and you have every right to be scared. I didn't mean for any of the violence to happen, but you just wouldn't stop resisting me. I hope now that you realize that I'm not afraid to hurt you, that you'll reconsider next time we make love. There will be a next time Paige, you're mine now. The sooner you realize and accept that, the easier things will be for you here. It is not my intention to hurt you or to make you afraid of me. I want you to come to love and want me as much as I want and love you.

You might be asking yourself "Why me?" and once again, you have every right to be asking that question. I'll gladly answer it for you, my anti-diva. Long before you were born, I knew that you'd be a part of my family. See, sister Abigail told me that one day, we would crosse paths, and that you'd be the one to love me. She guided me, helped me prepare for your arrival. She told me that you'll be by my side to help bring the world as you know it to it's knees. Paige, you could hold the world in your hands, be the powerful anti-diva that you want to be.

I want to make things here as comfortable as possible, so I've taken the time to study you, anti-diva. I know the types of music you like, the style of clothing you love to ware. I know you better then you know yourself. I've watched all of your matches from the time you were just a thirteen-year-old little girl , to your most recent match at Hell in a Cell. As you will notice, I have taken the time to purchase your favorite music, the clothes you love so much, and the strawberry shampoo and conditioner that you use in your hair. All that I ask of you is that you follow some simple rules that I have come up with.

1. You must not attempt to escape.

This is the most important rule that you must follow. This rule will contribute to your survival if you follow it. If you fail to follow this rule, there will be serious repercussions.

The first time you break this rule, you will be severely beaten, and chained up for three days.

2. You must not fight me ever again if you want to avoid the pain you felt last night. Paige, you need to realize that if I want something, I get it. I can be very gentle, loving and caring. But that's only if there's no resistance. If you continue to break this rule, I have no problem with ending your life. You must also always make yourself available to me whenever I want to make love to you. This isn't a choice, you have no say so in this matter. If you want to survive, if you want to avoid agonizing pain, then you will be available to me. If you happen to be asleep but I'm ready for you, your best bet is to pretend like you are still sleeping. If you wake up and fight me, I will hurt you.

If you follow these rules, then you'll be fine. I promise to make you feel special, to make you feel loved. I promise to make you feel the most pleasure that you have never felt before. I promise you that if you don't resist me, I will be gentle and soft when we make love. I know that you want a boyfriend, you said so yourself at your recent comic con Q and a panel. Paige, I can be your boyfriend, your lover. I can be the one who gives you a family, who loves you unconditionally. All I ask, is that you do the same for me.

Paige, sadly I know how you work. You're going to attempt to escape, and I must stress that these punishments are not just words. They are real, and they will happen. Sister Abigail forewarned me about how stubborn and determined you are. Although these qualities are good to have, they will only get you hurt. It saddens me that I will have to enforce these on you, but I know that it won't be because of me, it will be because you ignored my warning. I hope that you read this letter carefully, and take everything into consideration when choosing your decision. What you choose just might either end or save your life. I hope you prove me and sister Abigail wrong, I hope I do not have to hurt you anymore. Eventually, this all won't seem so scary, and you'll come to love our family. I just hope for your safety, it's sooner rather then later.

Love,

Bray Wyatt.


End file.
